The Prophecy of the Charmed
by Darkmagyk
Summary: HE will become the King, She will be forced to join him ,and he will try to save them all. the new charmed prophecy has been made. Abandoned
1. The Prophecy

Summery: HE will become the King, She will be forced to join him ,and he will try to save them all. the knew charmed prophecy has be made

Author's note- This is my first charmed story, thought I'm working on another. I changed the prophecy a little bit

**The Prophecy of Charmed**

_The Eldest is the first of told the twice blessed as he is none_,

_The middle one is the next to come twice born to save the future this one_

_The youngest is the one that tradition foretold of because she is the daughter and not the son_

_He will become the king _

_She will be forced to fight him _

_He will try to save them all_

_These _ _Warrens__ have now been foretold_

_to save the world form fate unknown_

A/N- so I know it's not the best prophecy ever written but If I think of something better I'll change it.


	2. Chris

A/N- So this is really the beginning of the story, Maybe I should tell you, this is a Chris revelation fic, they know about Wyatt being evil and they know about magic school. but not who Chris is. I'm not sure if Bianca is going to play any kind of part in this, so lets just say Chriscrossed didn't happen

Oh and if I owned charmed Billie would have died a horribly violent death, Paige would have married Kyle, Leo wouldn't have become mortal, and there would have been a spin off about Wyatt and Chris.

* * *

**Chapter one : Chris**

_He will try to save them all_

"Chris" Phoebe complained to her neurotic white lighter, "Can we please take a break from demon hunting, Just for like, a day."

"Yeah Chris no prescheduled demon hunt this weekend, a demon has to attack us or Wyatt or we don't go after it." Paige put in.

"I have a band at the club this weekend and we all could use sometime off." Piper said.

"OK," Chris said "I wasn't here to ask you to go on a demon vanquish, I was just going to ask if I could look at The Book of Shadows there's a demon I want to do some research on a demon." he shook his head

_'God, why are they complaining, I vanquish over 3/4s of the demons I think might be a threat all by myself, that's about 200 demons_ _I've vanquished that will never give them any problems_.' Chris thought bitterly.

"Oh," Piper said surprised, "well the books in the attic."

"Thank you." Chris said and orbed up to the attic. He started flipping through the pages looking for the page on Benther Demons. (A/N- I made up a demon name on the spot)

Back downstairs in the Kitchen, the charmed ones where talking about a certain neurotic whitelighter.

"Is it just me or is that boy getting stranger by the second," Paige asked.

"Really," Phoebe said, she glanced at Piper who was looking down as she ate a quart of Chocolate Banana peppermint ice cream, "What's up sweetie." she asked, concerned by this down beat behavior and strange choice in ice cream flavor.

"I... I-um think, well that um..." Piper trailed off trying to think how to phrase it, "I'm pregnant." she yelled so loudly that Chris heard. Quietly he orbed just out side the kitchen door to here what she had to say.

"Oh my God," Paige said, "You finally, you know, did it with Greg?"

"I get another niece or nephew." Phoebe sung happily at the same time.'_Greg, they think my father is Greg. Gross!_**_ Mom slept with Greg, eeeewwww_!**_ C_hris thought to himself, repulsed by the thought.

"No, I haven't slept with Greg," Piper said, " And I bet it will be a niece Phoebe, I mean one boy is nearly impossible but two in the Halliwell line come on."

'_You'd be surprised' _Chris thought and Chuckled to himself.

"If Greg's not the father than who is?" Phoebe asked confused.

Piper took in a deep breath, "Leo."

"What?" Both sisters asked at the same time.

"But How?" Phoebe asked after a long silence

'_Well,'_ Chris thought to himself. '_when a mommy and daddy love each other very much, and a neurotic whitelighter from the future comes to there time and tells them that there little baby grows up evil and they get so worried and start crying and that leads to baby making'_ Chris almost laughed out loud.

"Well I was crying about what Chris said about Wyatt being evil, and It just sort of happened," Piper explained, Chris let a small smile cross his face, imagine being the cause of you own conception.

"So what did Leo say when you told him?" Paige asked though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"I haven't told him yet, and I'm not sure if I'm going to," She said, "I think about how hard it was for him to leave Wyatt, I don't know if he could stand it if he had to leave two children behind."

_'Want a bet' _Chris thought.

The sisters stood in silence for a few minutes, so Chris decided it was safe to enter.

"The demon doesn't seem to be as big a threat as I thought," he said causally, they glared at him, "Did I interrupt something important?" he asked , knowing full well that he had.

"Hey," Phoebe said suddenly realizing something, "Your from the future, do you know anything about Piper's kids, other then Wyatt?"

"Kinda," Chris said slowly very afraid of this new subject.

"What exactly does "Kinda" mean?" Paige asked sharply.

_God, I miss Aunt Paige,_ Chris thought sadly. "It means that your other two kids, yes I did say two, your other kids keep a very low profile."

"Why?" Piper asked her whitelighter.

"Because people believe that they're evil too, I'm not saying they are," Chris added at the horrified look on Piper's face, "Its just people think they can't be good after who there older brother is, even if they tried to help with something like the resistance I can't imagine them being aloud."

"You don't trust my kids!" Piper yelled.

"Hey, I've never met them," Chris lied, "Most people dout they exist, the only reason I know for sure that they exist is because I did a lot of research on you guys before I came here."

"But If you had met them you would have been horrible to them wouldn't you" Piper's temper was flaring.

"No," Chris shouted, " I wish could change the mind of the good magic community, let them know that your kids are okay, if we could get them some support they would be Good's biggest allies."

"Who would be Good's greatest allies?" Leo asked walking in.

"In the future, Paige's daughters would be Good's greatest allies if people stopped giving them a hard time." Chris said with out a single break in character.

"Oh," Leo said unmoved, "Is Wyatt upstairs?"

"Yeah." The word had barely left Paige's mouth when Leo had orbed upstairs.

"So, what do you mean Paige's daughters?" Phoebe ask confused again.

"Well, because I know Pipers pregnant, because I'm from the future, and because I know you didn't tell Leo about it for a long time, and didn't think you'd be too happy if I told him you had more kids." Chris said anticipating all of what the Charmed ones were about to say.

"But is that thing about my daughters true?" Paige pressed.

"Yes, I believe if the cousins of the source of all evil tryed to join the resistance they would be kicked out." Chris said, "And I believe that if given the chances they could be a great Allie."

Leo orbed back in. "Wyatt's asleep, what were you saying about Paige's future daughters"

"Only that there very powerful, but people are afraid that they are siding with there cousin" Chris said again

"Powerful witches you think" a voice the sisters didn't recognize said.

Chris went pale as he turned to look at a young man who had materialized in the kitchen

* * *

A/N- so review please and tell all your friends to read. 


	3. Wyatt

A/N- Here is the 2nd chapter. :-)(-: review, REVIEW, **REVIEW**_, **REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!! **_ Please read the story Destiny Released by Queen Hayashi. She's my friend and it's a great story and I helped out with it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wyatt**

_He will be come king_

**Last chapter:** "Only that there very powerful, but people are afraid that they are siding with there Cousin" Chris said again

"Powerful witches you think" a voice the sisters didn't recognize said.

Chris went pale as he turned to look at a young man who had materialized in the kitchen

* * *

"What are you doing here" Chris said faintly, panic flooding him as his dark green eyes stared in to the light grey one of the mystery man.

He was about 6'1 with chin length dark blond hair and a goatee. He wore all black and had a strange grin on his face.

"I'm here to say hi Chris, but its so strange you don't look happy to see me" the man chuckled

"You the hell are you" Phoebe yelled trying to place that man

"You don't recognize me Aunt Phoebe, I'm sad I was always your favorite" The man laughed

"Wyatt" Piper barley whispered not wanting it to be so.

"Of course mom" Wyatt smiled.

"No," Leo said quietly, "No," he yelled Wyatt wasn't really evil, Chris had to have been lying and this man, this awful man was in on it.

"Oh yes Dad" Wyatt said pleased at the distraught look on his fathers face, _The son of a Bitch deserved it, deserved being torn apart inside._ Wyatt thought gleefully.

"Why are you here" Chris asked much more forcefully, the charmed ones where reminded of someone. _Hanging around Piper has really rubbed off on the guy _Paige thought.

"I'm here to get you back Chris like I said, I'd Prefer for you to come by choice, but if I have to use force I will." He said to Chris, but not harshly as you would expect an evil over lord to speak to some who betrayed him. It was friendly almost kind, as thought he needed Chris to come with him.

"Chris what the hell happened to my son" Leo yelled, and for no apparent reason at all slammed Chris against the Fridge.

It took every ounces of self restraint that Wyatt had not to Jump on Leo and tackle him to the ground.

"Leo" Piper Yelled "Stop," She could understand him doing this if Chris had done something wrong but Leo had just attacked him for no reason.

"I'd stop if I where you" Wyatt said though gritted teeth "Because in the future, Chris is the only reason your alive, I want to kill you but Chris says I shouldn't, he's given me the 'He's Your Father Lecture' so many time, I've lost count. And if it were not for the fact that I still need you to produce my two little siblings," Wyatt said slowly answering Chris's telepathic pleading not to revile the genders of the future children. "I'd kill you now"

"Well I don't think your younger sisters are going to exist any more" Leo spat "Because Future boy here broke your mother and me up."

"Chris, broke you two up" Wyatt asked more to Chris than any one else who responded with a telepathic _Yeah. _Slowly a wide grin broke out on Wyatt's face. "You don't honestly believe that you two were together in are future do you?"

"Piper and Leo are not together in your time?" Paige asked disbelievingly "Why not?"

"Because Daddy dearest here got a better offer with the elders and bailed out on his family, but he dropped in enough to get mom here knocked up a couple of times and, by loving me a great deal and the other to not at all give a nice kick to there self esteem. You should be happy that Chris broke you two up now you have an excuse."

Leo turned again on Chris, "What the hell is going on" He yelled and picking up a knife off the counter gave Chris a large gash across the face.

"Oh my God Leo" a very frightened Phoebe screamed "Stop it." all three charmed ones moved to pull Leo off of Chris but before they had a chance Wyatt had telekinetically flung him across the room

"That was a very big mistake" Wyatt leered allowing all of them to, for the first time see his evil nature.

"Wy," Chris said putting his hand on his big brother's shoulder " Don't" all five of them looked at Chris just in time to see a golden light erupted from the gash on his face and it heal completely.

"How the hell did you do that" Paige yelled

_Don't say a word _Chris instructed Wyatt sternly

"I wasn't going to" Wyatt said leaving all the people from the present time feel rather left out.

"What?" Three Halliwell witches cried.

"Listen Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, You" He glared at Leo "I would love to stay and chat, but Chris and I have to get going, under world can't rule it's self you know," He took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket." From the past I return hopefully a lesson was learned"

"Catchy," Chris said sarcastically as Wyatt took a potion out of his pocket and thought it on the floor.

There was a flash of bright light and all six of them found themselves in a candle lit room.

Chris looked around the room than at Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo. "Wyatt, what did you do?"

Wyatt looked around nervously this was a big screw up if ever there was one, and the ruler of the world should not screw up if he wants to keep his title and his family safe. "I'm not sure." he answered quietly.

* * *

A/N- so I'm sure Wyatt seems out of Character to many of you, lets remember in my story Chriscrossed didn't happen so we really don't know how he acts. also there is a reason for him being so nice to Chris and so mean to Leo that will be explained further along in the story. And encase your wondering Wyatt& Chris have a telepathic connection. To all you who like Leo, I got nothing personal against the guy but he makes good controversy. Read and review.


	4. 2024

A/N- chapter 3 is up. yea **Review** then Read Destiny Released by my friend Queen Hayashi.

**Chapter 3: 2024 **

"Listen Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, You" He glared at Leo "I would love to stay and chat, but Chris and I have to get going, under world can't rule it's self you know," He took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket." From the past I return hopefully a lesson was learned"

"Catchy" Chris said sarcastically as Wyatt took a potion out of his pocket and thought it on the floor.

There was a flash of bright light and all six of them found themselves in a candle lit room.

Chris looked around the room than at Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo. "Wyatt, what did you do?"

Wyatt looked around nervously this was a big screw up if ever there was one, and the ruler of the world should not screw up if he wants to keep his title and his family safe. "I'm not sure." he answered quietly.

* * *

"Where are we?" Piper asked 

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other much like to teenagers who had been caught by there mother.

"Wyatt," Chris started, tyring with all his might to control his anger, "did you make that potion yourself."

"Yes."

"What were you thinking?" Chris yelled "You know you can't make potions worth a damn"

"Hey," Piper said "I'm sure my son takes after me in being a great potions maker."

"Well I'm not great at it." Wyatt said

"No, you're not." Chris laughted in-spite of himself. "You never made higher than 75 in any potions class you ever took."

"I did too," Wyatt dejected. Again the two boys looked like normal teenagers. Wyatt thought for a second then slumped his shoulders. "OK maybe not."

"Wyatt let's get back to the fact that you brought 4 people from the past to a future they should never ever see." Chris said angrily. _Why did he do this._

_I didn't mean to. _Wyatt retorted

_Yes, but the fact remains that you did._ Chris yelled in Wyatt's head, causing him to flinch and the group of 2004er's to become even more confused. "Let's not fight about this, lets just fix it"

"Well, I don't really remember what I put in the potion." Wyatt said.

"What" Chris yelled at the top of his voice. "Do you not remember the most important thing to do when you are makeing up your own potion's"

"What is it"

"Always write the ingredients down, always make sure you know what you put in it." Chris recited something that he had heard many times in the various advanced potions classes he had taken in his time and reminded himself to tell his younger cousins that at the next possible moment.

"Where are we?" Phoebe echoed Piper's earlier question.

"This is bad," Chris told Wyatt. "Really bad"

"Where are we?" Paige yelled catching the two boys attention.

"The Castle of Lord Wyatt, San Francisco, California. 2024" Chris said, not seeing this as a time to go in to future consequences.

"Where in your time?" Leo asked Wyatt not trusting Chris to give him the truth.

"Yeah, my castle actually." Wyatt looked around pleased.

"Lord Wyatt" a knock was heard at the door.

"Yes, Lilith" Wyatt's voice Changed sharp and dark. It sent a Chill up all of there spines.

"May I Come in please sir, I'm alone?" The voice on the other side of the door asked.

"Yes," Wyatt responded much softer "You can come in Lilith."

The door creaked open and in stepped a girl about the age of 20, with Chin length black and red hair, purple eyes ,and a clip board.

"Today's the day you had that meeting with Bander (A/N- another demon name I just came up with)" She said

"Dammit I forgot" Wyatt said. "When is it?" He asked looking at his mother, aunts, and father.

"About 30 seconds" Lilith said as an elevator door opened and two gruff voices where heard.

"What do we do?" Wyatt asked Chris desperately.

"I'll take care of it" Chris said "_Help us to leave this place, let us go some where safe."_

In a flash of light Wyatt and Lilith found the other gone.

Across town the 2004er's found themselves some place familiar with Chris.

* * *

A/N- yes short, but this is a filler Chapter that just needed to get us from Chapter 2 to Chapter 4. Review please. 


	5. Trisha and Stephenie

A/n- Here is the glorious chapter four. If some thing is underlined then the Character Trisha said it, if it is **bold **then the character Stephenie said it. If it is **both **than the girls said it together. Oh and I changed the Prophecy at the beginning of the story a little bit, check it out to see if you notice the change. Once you done reading and reviewing my story Go and read and Review my friend Queen Hayashi story 'Destiny Released'

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Trisha and Stephenie**

"Are we where I think we are." Phoebe asked

"Yes" Chris hung his head. As the 2004er's looked at a slightly different but still easily recognizable P3.

"Why are we here?" Paige asked

"Because, this is the center of the resistance, or was before the resistance totally feel apart." Chris said so mad that he had to divulge this information

"Why here." Piper asked.

"Because it was available, listen I know you have a lot questions about whats going on but your going to have to understand that I can't tell you a lot, I'll tell you everything I can, but you guys are going to have to bare with me and excepted that I can't tell you everything." Chris said wincing abit because he was sure he new what was coming next.

"OK," Piper said much to Chris surprise, "You Don't have tell us every thing."

"What?" Both Chris and Leo said together.

"He doesn't have to tell us every thing, but he better not leave us in the total dark." Piper snapped and Chris nodded his head quickly.

"Is someone out there?" A young girls voice call worriedly from the room that in 2004 was Chris bed room.

A smile crossed Chris mouth as he heard the call. "Yeah" He responded.

In a rush of excitement the door flew open and two teenage girls run to Chris and flung there arms around his neck. "Chris" they shouted together.

"I'm happy to see you too," He told the girls breathlessly "But if you don't get off of me I'm going to choke to death."

"Sorry," they said as they backed away and allowed the Charmed ones and Leo to get a good look at them. They where both tall and probably about 15 or 16, One had light brown hair held up in a ponytail and the other dark auburn hair in a long braid down her back they where both dressed in black with a shiny silver knives in there belt. They looked up at the charmed ones and there light Hazel eyes widened. Noticing the girls shock and the charmed ones reaction to it Chris thought this was a good time for introductions and in the girls case explanations.

Chris motioned to the two girls, "This is Trisha" He pointed to the brown haired girl, "and this is Stephenie," He pointed to the one with auburn hair. He pointed to the charmed ones and Leo "I assume you can guess who they are," he asked the girls who looked like they where meeting the most famous people in the world.

**"Hi, were Trisha and Stephenie Wells and it is an honor and pleasure to meet the charmed ones."**

They glanced at Leo and with a slight nodded and a small look of disgust they turned back to Chris. He looked them up and down a said,

"When was the last time the two of you had a decent meal?"

"We had a pop tart for breakfast."

"I said a decent meal." Chris said sternly.

**"So I guess that doesn't include anything with pop tarts, romain noddles, or McDonald's."**

"I'm afraid not."

"Well than lets see, you been gone for six months right."

"Yes"

**"Then, Six months"**

"Well in that case I'm cooking for you now," He paused "We do have some food that can actually be cooked right."

"Yes"

"Good, now come and help me get ready." Chris led the way to the kitchen as the two girls reluctantly followed.

"You cook Chris," Piper asked surprised to have anything in common with her whitelighter.

"Yeah," Chris said slowly "My mom taught me when I was younger."

They all entered the kitchen and Paige asked the girls "How do you know Chris, you seem a little young to have been friends in school."

"Are moms where really close and they worked together, actually are dads worked together too..."

**"And when are mom died we moved in with his family, and when his mom died..."**

"I took care of them." Chris said as he searched for a large mixing bowl.

"Well you weren't the only one who raised us... wait do Lily and Lindy know your back?"

"Not yet" he said as the continued his search.

**"They'll be happy, What are you doing back any way, not that where complaining but the didn't do what you where trying to do?"**

"I didn't want to come back, but a certain dark lord wanted me back here?" Chris said irritated both at what Wyatt had done and that he still couldn't find that damn bowl.

"Why"

"You'd have to ask him," Chris said bitterly

"**That explains why your back but what about them?"**

"His Majesty Mr. Twice Blessed, brought me back using his own potion and spell." Chris said

**"He knows he can't make potions or write spells worth a damn!!!!"**

"Hey you two watch your language."

**"Hey Chris get over it."**

Buy now Chris had search the whole kitchen and had yet to find the mixing bowl, he was afraid that if he didn't find it soon that the whole kitchen would blow up, "Where the hell is that damn mixing bowl." He yelled at the top of his voice

**"Chris Chris Chris,"** Stephanie said airily as Trisha , who since the danger of him blowing all of them up as well, lowered his hands to his sides **"If you wanted a bowl all you had to do was ask."**

And with a lofty wave a bowl appeared on the counter, much to the 2004er's surprise and Chris' thankfulness.

* * *

A/N- so this is not my best work but review anyway.-- 


	6. Preparing Dinner: Part 1

A/N-And here it is. Oh and I'm going to be referencing to lots of charmed shows for (an attempt at) humor mainly through Trisha and Stephanie. Tell me if like it or not because I'm trying. Also does anyone have any requests for characters from the original show who they'd like to make an appearance. I can't promise I'll get everyone's requests but I'll put in all I like or that will work.

_Hello their readers! My name is Queen Hayashi! Yeah me! _**:D **_Read my Charmed story Destiny Released OR ELSE! Please and Thank you! (you can find my story on darkmagyk's favorite list)_

Queen Hayashi, no threatening my readers or you can't advertise on my story any more. Be nice!

_Me, threaten your readers? I don't know what you're talking about._ ;)

That's what you said last time, and we all know what happened to Emily.

_How do you know about that?!_

You're not the only one with Gifts!

_Gifts_???

You know what I'm talking about. Any way we're bothering my readers, so let's get on with the story!

_OR ELSE!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Preparing Dinner: Part 1**

By now, Chris had searched the whole kitchen and had yet to find the mixing bowl. He was afraid that if he didn't find it soon, the whole kitchen would blow up.

"Where the hell is that damn mixing bowl?!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

**"Chris, Chris, Chris,"** Stephanie said airily as Trisha , who sensed the danger of him blowing all of them up as well, lowered his hands to his sides. "**If you wanted a bowl all you had to do was ask."**

And with a lofty wave a bowl appeared on the counter, much to the 2004er's surprise and Chris' thankfulness.

* * *

"How did you do that?" Leo asked distrusting 

"And he's supposed to be an elder," Trisha said sarcastically. "She's a conjurer. Come on people. I thought you guys helped that kid who could conjure stuff." They looked at her blankly. "The kid who turned you into superheroes." There was a general moment of remembrances among the 2004ers.

**"Kevin had thought Projection not conjuring."**

"You know his name?" Phoebe asked surprised that teenagers so far in the future would know so much detail about them

"Not his name, we actually know him."

**"Cool guy"**

"Only Elder we can stand."

"OK," Chris cut in afraid that they where about to divulge important information said, "Why don't you go set up some tables up for us to eat on." The girls nodded and both shot dirty looks at Leo. "Make room for _everyone_," Chris said sternly. He was responded with two eye rolls and two sighs, but they went to the main room anyway, followed by Paige, Phoebe, and to there fiery Leo.

"How come you never told us you could cook?" Piper asked. She wasn't sure why but she had recently started to develop an almost maternal interest in Chris. Perhaps it was because she was pregnant, and she wanted to talk to him.

"Never came up," he said trying to sound careless about it, but Piper saw through it.

She tried again, "The girls seem nice."

"No they don't," Chris corrected her as he continued to prepare dinner. "They seem like annoying little brats, but they really are nice and they got a knack for demon hunting, no matter how much I beg them not to go."

"You really care about them." It wasn't a question, but a statement that Piper could see in Chris' eyes.

"I really do," Chris said as emotionless as ever. "Are you surprised that I actually do care about someone Piper?"

"No," Piper said quickly. She was trying get him to open up, not turn him away. _What do I do, _she thought franticly. "Can I help you make dinner?" she asked suddenly

"Sure!" Chris responded just as suddenly, much to both his and Piper's surprise. "If you want to," he said trying to regain his composer.

"I do want to."

And together the two slightly neurotic middle siblings set to work.

* * *

N/A- To much Fluff I'm sure and short but it's part one of two and the second should be entertaining. And don't forget the more you reviewe the more I update 

_And remember to review my story Destiny Released! OR ELSE! _:)


	7. Preparing Dinner: Part 2

**A**/N- Hello all I have the 6th chapter, but after this **I won't be posting the next chapter until I get at least 9 reviews**. Please tell me If you have any requests for characters from the original show who they'd like to make an appearance. I can't promise I'll get every one's requests but I'll put in all I like or that will work. Oh and did the demon baby from the episode _Little Monsters, _have a name, and if so what is it?

**Chapter 6: Preparing for dinner: Part 2**

While Piper and Chris bonded over pasta, Paige, Phoebe and Leo were with Trisha and Stephanie.

"Time travel can be a bitch. I'm told you want something to drink?" Trisha asked walking to the bar.

"There are still drinks in the bar?" Phoebe asked.

"**Yeah, Like we said, this used to be the home of the resistance and there's nothing a bunch of suicidal overconfident young fighters like to do more on Saturday night then get completely plastered,**" Stephanie said with a chuckle.

"Drove Chris mad."

"**He was not fun the Sunday morning after it happened."**

**"**Oh No."

**"So you want something?"**

"Yes." Both Phoebe and Paige responded.

"Elders aren't allowed to drink," Leo said stiffly as he settled himself into a chair in the corner and mediated.

"We know, thats why we din't ask you"

**"Not to say we would have anway."**

Trisha gave a slight nod of the head and several different bottles orbed onto the table.

"How did you do that?" Paige asked.

"**Well here witch/whitelighter marriages are allowed."**

"In special circumstances, like if say the witch threatens never to fight evil again if they aren't allowed to marry."

**"Yeah, so our mom, a witch, married a whitelighter and they had use."**

"Two perfect little witchlighter."

"Witchlighter?"

**"Witch whitelighter, witchlighter."**

"Oh."

"And because of that I have Tela-orbing."

"Tela-orbing?" Phoebe asked

"Telekinetic orbing. Tela-orbing."

"So you have conjuring," Paige pointed at Stephanie. "And you have Tela-orbing." She pointed at Trisha.

"**Actually we both have the same powers."** Stephanie said as Trisha Conjured a couple of glasses on the counter next to drinks

"Take your pick."

As she poured herself and Phoebe a drink Paige asked, "So you two are sisters right?"

"**Twins actually."**

"Fraternal?" Phoebe asked.

"What do you think?" Trisha asked as Stephanie orbed tables from around the room in a strait line and six chairs.

**"You think Lily and Lindy will join us?"** Stephanie asked Trisha

"Set two extra chairs. If they do they do. If they don't It's quite."

Paige and Phoebe sat in silence, boredom staring at the twins and thinking from the blank looks on there faces that they must have been too, but they couldn't hear the thought racing though the two girls heads

**_They're here, alive, talking to us._**

_I know can you believe it._

**_Just barely. Do you think they know who Chris is? _**

_I doubt it. If they had, he would have probably introduced us differently, and told us to deglamer._

**_I guess. Why did you lie to the Charmed ones?_**

_What are you talking about?_

**_You told Phoebe we where fraternal twins._**

_No I didn't._

**_Yes, you did._**

_No, she asked if we where fraternal and I said 'what do you think'. That might have implied something but it was not a definite statement, Persephone._

**_Oh, sorry Patricia_**

_So why do you think Wyatt brought Chris back here?_

**_I don't know._**

_Do you think we should tell Chris about Kayli._

**_About her wanting to see him._**

_And about her wanting to talk to the council._

**_I don't know, I don't think Chris wants us to talk about the Council in front of the Charmed ones._**

_So._

**_Good Point. _**

_Do you think the Council will talk to her? _

**_Maybe if Chris goes with her._**

_Now that he's back should we call some of are demonic contacts for an update_

**_Probably._**

_Should we go visit Grandpa tomorrow._

**_Definitely. After we play._**

_Of course, after we play._

**_

* * *

_**

A/N- I hope you like this chapter better then the last. I know there's a lot of chatter, but well that's what chatter works with the twins. Please Review!


	8. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, People have been wanting longer chapters so it has taken me a bit longer to write. Especially since I had to deal with finals and what not. It is finish, but my friend who edits is out of town. Hopefully I can get another of my friends to edit it and have it up before Christmas. Also does anyone have any requests for characters from the original show who they'd like to make an appearance. I can't promise I'll get every one's requests but I'll put in all I like or that will work. The only reason I ask is because I read so many Stories that I think could use some other characters. Please give me some feed back on this by either reviewing or PM me. **

**I"m sorry, But if you need something to pass your time how about reading Queen Hayashi's story Destiny Released. **


	9. Dinner

A/N- In the last chapter the word fractonal should be Fraternal. Sorry for the mistake. It has taken forever but I have finally updated. It's nice and long so that should make people happy. **Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. And feel free to give me any and all suggestions**

Edited by The Dark Crusade

**Chap****ter 7: Dinner**

"Dinner's ready" Chris called as he and Piper walked out of the kitchen with the food.

"Finally," Paige sighed, "I was about die of boredom."

"It smells awesome, guys," Phoebe said as she and Paige got to the tables.

"It was all Chris." Piper said setting her plate of meatballs down. "I can't wait to use all his improvements in my recipies."

_Do you get the irony there?_

**_Yeah, and it's kinda creepy._**

"Hey Leo," Piper Called to the hovering elder, "Dinner's ready." Either he didn't hear or was ignoring her, but he did not move.

"Leo." Pheobe called.

"Leo." Paige called.

"LEO." Chris yelled. He just sat their doing whatever elders do when they meditate.

Trisha and Stephenie smiled at each other, something that had escaped Chris, because had he seen it he would have stopped them doing what they did next. An energy ball flew out of Trisha's hand, hitting the wall right next to Leo and causing him to break out of his trance.

"What the hell?!" He yelled, running over to the three sisters, all of whom where staring at Trisha and Stephenie.

"You have a demonic power." Paige stuttered.

"What?"

"Energy balls are evil." Leo said through gritted teeth

**"No they're not. Energy balls are just that, a strong concentrations of powerful energy. Upper level demons can do them so easily because they feel so much hate and anger, but other emotions can come in to play. All you have to do is channel your energy through your magic."**

"You guys could probably do it if you like." she said, and nodded at the charmed ones.

"How?" Paige asked, intrigued.

"**Think of a powerful emotion you feel: love, joy, happiness,."**

"Or hate and anger if you're having a bad day."

**"Now channel that through your magic and into your left hand."**

"Concentrate, and then when it appears, throw it."

"**At that wall, if you will,"** Stephenie pointed,** "It's been broken so many times that it has a magic fix on it."**

They all watched as Paige did as she was told, and, to her surprise, a glowing ball of blue energy formed in her left hand. Surprised, she threw it at the wall and watched as the scorch marks rapidly fixed themselves.

"Wow" was all Paige could say.

"Lot more kick-ass then tele-orbing, huh?"

"Yeah," Paige nodded.

"Whats wrong, Paige? Is it bad?" Phoebe asked, scared by her sister's lack of response.

"No, it's, it's..." Paige couldn't think of the words.

**"Magic"** Stephenie said with a smile.

"You don't feel super powerful or evil or scared, you just became very aware of your magic."

**"**As educational as this is, we should start eating before everything gets cold." Chris cut in.

**"You could always heat it up."** Stephenie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sit." Chris said sternly.

**"Whatever."**

They all sat down around the table and Piper noticed something.

"Why are there two extra chairs at the table?"

"In case Lily Or Lindy show up."

"You mentioned them before. Who are they?" Paige asked.

**"They're our friends, they live here with us most of the time."**

"I've missed them so much," Chris said thinking of the to young women sadly. "Where are they?"

"Lily's at work. But Dad only knows where Lindy is."

"What do you mean, 'Dad only knows'?" Piper asked, thinking the phrase was a bit strange.

**"Our dad's a whitelighter and Lindy was his charge."**

"It was a joke about how whitelighters can sense their charges."

"I got that." Piper said.

**"But Lindy's pretty good at blocking herself from him."**

"You can block yourself from your whitelighter?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes." said Chris with an annoyed look at the twins "They do it to me all the time."

"Chris, we only do it because if you knew where we went you'd never let use leave the club."

"**Anyway, it's not like you never blocked yourself when you where younger."**

"What I did when I was younger..." Chris began.

"He is not giving use a 'When I was Younger lecture' is he?" Trisha asked her twin.

**"He better not be."**

"I'm in charge of you so I can give you a lecture if I want." Chris said sharply. The twins glared. "But I don't want to, so eat your dinner."

Stephenie had just started spooning meatballs on her plate when they all saw some one appear next to the bar out of the coner of their eyes. They all turned to see a tall girl no older then 20. She wore black and had a glinting, ruby studded athame in her belt. Her eyes where glittering green; it was her hair, however, that caught everyone's eye. It was impossible to tell what her natural color was because her messy bun was filled with chunks of all shades of blond, brown, red, and black. She also had many streaks of purple, blue, green, pink and gold. As the 2004ers stared in awe, Trisha and Stephenie ran up to greet her.

**"Lily!"** They screamed in unison as she walked over to them.

"Wow, alot happened while I was at work." She laughed as she served the table. "Did we fall into 2013 or some thing?" she joked to the twins.

"Not exactly." Chris said as he got up from the table. Lily's eyes widened and then her mouth broke into a big grin.

"Oh my god, Chris, you're back! I've missed you," Lily said as they hugged.

"I've missed you too, Lily." He said, patting her shoulder.

"So, out of curiosity," She glanced at the 2004ers, "what's going on?"

"Sit down and we'll explain."

"So you know I was in the past." Chris started.

**"Really, Chris, that's where you've been for the past six months."**

"The past? You should have said something."

Chris glared at them and then continued. "So, we were in the kitchen talking, and then Lord Wyatt Mathew Halliwell appeared out of nowhere and said I had to go back with him, and then he used a homemade spell and potion to take us back, and somehow we all ended up here."

"OK," Lily said, constantly amazed with how many words a Halliwell could fit in one breath. They sat eating in silence for a few seconds when Chris remembered something.

"Lily, you wouldn't happen to know why Wyatt wanted me back, would you." Chris asked.

"Aside from the obvious, no." Lily responded as she impaled a meatball on her fork and ate it.

**"What's the obvious?"** Stephenie and Trisha asked.

"He missed Chris." Lily said, exasperated.

"Why would he miss Chris?" Leo said, disappointed in his son for his lack of character judgement.

**"Because they were best friends."** Stephenie said though gritted teeth, trying with all her might not to punch Leo in the face.

"When they where younger they lived next door to each other, they where so close everyone thought they where brothers." 

At this comment Chris's head snapped around and his breathing increased, thankfully the charmed ones didn't seem to notice.

"You two were friends?" Piper asked. Chris slowly nodded.

"**They still are."**

"What?"

"Chris and Wyatt are still best friends even if they're on opposite ends,"

"**They're not fighting each other, they're just fighting each other causes."**

**"Wy doesn't even want to be evil, but when he was little something happened, some small trace of evil was planted in him, and when he got older and something else happened. He finally snapped.**

"He doesn't want to keep doing it- he really doesn't want too- but good doesn't really have a second chance policy, and god only knows what could happen to the underworld"

"**That's why Chris went to the past, it's the only way to stop Wyatt from being evil without killing him, because god knows Chris doesn't have the heart. None of us do."**

_It all makes sense now_, Paige thought, _well, almost all of it._ They all sat in silence chewing on their food.

_So do we tell him about Kayli?_

**_Now?_**

_Sure._

**_Why?_**

_Why not? _

**_OK._**

"Hey Chris, Kayli came to see you the other day." Trisha said innocently.

"Who's Kayli?" Phoebe asked.

"She was this girl in the resistance," Chris said.

**"She thought she knew everything: how to fight Wyatt, how to kill demons."**

"She is a big supporter of 'all Halliwells are evil'. So what does she want?" Chris asked, hoping he wouldn't actually have to see her. She really was a pain in the ass.

Trisha and Stephenie looked at each other, trying to figure out who should tell him.

"She wants to meet with The Council." Trisha said cautiously.

"She wants to meet the council, as in THE COUNCIL?" Chris asked worried.

The twins nodded slowly, wishing that there telepathic ability could extended past the each other like there cousin's could.

"Why does she want to see them?" Chris asked. He really hated Kayli.

**"She wants to see if they'll help her with her 'crusade' against Wyatt."**

"Why does she want to talk to me?" Chris asked, though he thought he knew the answer. She had always hated Lily, Lindy, and the twins because they had been so high in the resitance, but she had always seemed to like Chris, for god knows what reason.

"She thinks if you go with her they'll be more likely to help."

"Won't they?" Lily said ticking off the members of the council in her head and counting the ones who liked Chris.

**"Yeah, but not for the reason she thinks. She's coming back tomorrow night to meet** w**ith you."**

"What?" Chris said. "Do I have to see her?"

"I would if I were you."

"**Because if you don't, Lindy will."**

"And while we would love to see how that would work out,"

**"It would be best if you talk to her."**

"What is the council?" Piper asked.

"Well, in this time, most of the elders and whitelighters are dead." Trisha loved to tell people this story, but even more than that, she loved the horrified look on Leo's face.

**"So the remaining elders, whitelighters, and some other high people formed the council of good magic."**

"Oh."

"There's a council of dark magic too."

"With Wyatt at its head?" Paige asked.

**"No, against Wyatt."**

"Most older upper level demons don't support Wyatt."

**"Never trust a Halliwell, as they say."**

"So why don't you want to see this council?" asked Leo. "Are you afraid they'll see you for what you really are?"

"No Leo." Chris said. "I really don't want to see them with Kayli because I can't stand her, and she'll talk to them like she has a clue what's going on, which will make me look stupid for associating with her."

"I see."

Just then there was a loud crash outside followed by some very bad words.

"What the hell?!" Paige said, looking at the wall. Then there was a small scream and the wall that was magicly protected shattered as a light brown-haired girl of about 20 came flying though it, followed closely by two strange looking demons. The girl did some fancy flip in the air and returned upright, giving a satisfied smirk to the demons.

"You think you're so special, witch, but I have friends in high places." the demon spat.

"But I have friends in higher places, George." She bragged.

"How can you know my name?" he asked, bewildered.

The girl stared at him, "What part of FRIENDS-IN-HIGH-PLACES don't you get?"

"How could a good little witch have any friend in the underworld? Lord Wyatt wouldn't allow it." The demon said, though it was pretty clear that she did know a lot.

"What Lord Wyatt doesn't know won't hurt him." She added quickly to herself, "Note to self, tell twins not to tell Wy about this conversation." She removed a dagger from her boot and flung it at one of George's minions, who burst into flames. She then jumped up and kicked another one, sending him flying across the wall and vanquishing him as well. This girl, who ever she was, had fighting skills the likes of which the charmed ones had never seen. It looked as though she was vanquishing all of the demons without any powers. She turned and flipped as though she did not have to deal with gravity, and she seemed to know the demons moves before they did. Finally, with one demon left, she approached George and put her hands on either side of his head. With the sound of a small nuclear bomb, he exploded, but, unlike most demon vanquishes, pieces of the demon formerly known as George scattered everywhere- except the table. The girl turned around, wiping the demon guts of her hand, smiled and said, "I'm home."


	10. Lindy

**A/N- So it took forever but I have finally got the next chapter up. I got banned from the computer and then suffered from the worse case of writers block in recorded history, I got to be studied at MIT and everything. :-)**

**I want to know who you think/want Phoebe's husband to be. I already have an Idea but I want to know how popular it's going to be**

**OK some Name clarification**

**Trisha's Real name is Patricia**

**Stephanie's if Persephone**

**Chapter 8: Lindy**

The girl looked around at the mess she had just made.

"I hate demon splatter." She said wrinkling her nose.

"Well if you vanquished then like a normal witch, instead of energy pulsing them they wouldn't splatter." Lily said with grim looks at the goo. "I'm not cleaning it up again."

**"We'll do it."** the twins coursed and with a wave of there hands all the gross stuff was orbed out

"Where'd you send it." Asked Lily.

"A group of darklighters who are about three miles away."

The girl looked everyone at the table up and down finally coming to Chris.

"Hey there stranger." She said with a laugh as she walked over to him. Once there he jumped up and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Chris let go before they have to add the word late in front of my name."

"Sorry" He said. "I've just missed you."

"I've missed you too." She said.

"This is Lindy Hall, Lindy this is..." Chris started

"Piper Shirley Halliwell, Phoebe Marie Halliwell, and Paige Elizabeth Matthews, the Charmed Ones, it's an Honer." Lindy said.

"And..." Chris started gesturing to Leo.

"Leonardo Christopher Wyatt, former charmed ones whitelighter turned elder. I know about you too."

She said the words civilly enough, but you didn't have to be an empath to know there was some dislike there. She sat down in the chair next to Chris and they all ate in silence until Paige couldn't take it anymore.

"Why haven't you asked?" She questioned Lindy.

"What?" The girl said.

"Why haven't you asked what we're doing here or why Chris is back." Paige said in frustration.

Lindy looked confused for a moment and then said, "Oh, because I already know."

"How can you know." Leo asked Doubtingly.

"I got it out of Chris' mind when I first came in." she answered the stunned Halliwells.

"Your a telepath?" Piper asked.

"Yep." she told them.

"That's why It looked like you could tell the demons moves before they did them, you read there minds." Phoebe said with great pleaser that she had figured it out.

"Pretty much." She told them

**_Lair_**

_Shut up both of you_ Lindy responded to the twins in there heads.

There was another long silence before Chris turned to Trisha, Stephenie, Lily and Lindy and said.

"You all went demon hunting today didn't you." which got the fallowing response.

Twins: **"No"**

Lily: "How'd you know?"

Lindy: "Did you not see what just happened?"

Chris smiled "I know you did because your all wearing black, aka your demon fighting color,"

"Or maybe we just like black." Trisha cut in.

"I wasn't finished, I also know you two," he starred pointedly at the twins "Can't go a day with out 'playing' and you call it."

"Playing?" one of the charmed ones asked, I'm not even going to bother to say who because its late and I'm tired .

**"Yeah, demon hunting is the funnest thing ever so we call it playing." **

_Is funnest a word._

Her twin shrugged leaving all non telepaths at the table confused.

"It's not." Lindy told them getting everyone even more confused, but Lily and Chris where use to it. It was not uncommon for Lindy to hold telepathic conversations with the twins or Wyatt and Chris.

"No secret telepathic conversations at the dinner Table." Chris snapped

"Christopher Perry H..." Lindy started

"Don't." Chris cut her off.

"Uncle K..." She started again.

"Lindy." Chris said sternly.

"Aunt P..." Lindy said this was really getting fun.

_Melinda Prudence Halliwell SHUT THE HELL UP. _Chris screamed in the young witches head.

"Chris no telepathic conversations at the dinner table." She smiled

"I Hear by revoke that rule." Chris said, why did she always have to do that.

**_I love Melinda's telepathy, where did it come from again._**

_It's a stronger version of Aunt Phoebe's empathy_

**_Why do I keep forgetting that._**

_I don't know, next you're going to ask me where Chris' powers come from._

_**Aunt Prue right?**_

Patisha shock her head at her sister, they smiled at there little inside joke.

"So who is Lindy exactly." Paige asked

"Just a friend." Chris said really hoping they wouldn't get to deep into it. He had a feeling that she us not much better then aunt Phoebe at keeping secrets.

"Oh well thanks for the vote of confidence Chris, why on earth would you think that, I'm nothing like her." Lindy snapped. She was a great secret keeper, was it the fact that he had spent six months with an offal secret keeper the reason he was suddenly so worried. Sure she told people alot of things Chris thought that they shouldn't know but she never let any thing slip out. She never told Kayli that Chris and Wyatt where Brothers or anything important like that. She only told people what she wanted them to know.

"Chris," Piper said sharply and all 5 of the 2024ers snapped into attention. "I know your lying about who Lindy is, or at least not telling us everything. Now please tell use who everybody really is" she said pleasantly, but some how it seemed to beet them all into submission.

_Do you think she knows that's how she gets us to tell the truth when she's older_

_She doesn't know she's just doing it on instinct._ Chis told his little cousins

**_Well what should we tell her._**

_The truth I guess._ Chris said

_Parts of the truth any way,_ Lindy put in

They all agreed on exactly what to tell them and then Persephone said.

**"Where cousins."** The witchlighter said slowly. "**Chris, Lindy, Trisha, and me. We didn't tell you because while we personally believe in keeping your Family close, it's not advised to tell people who your family is, because if you get an enemy that's who they go after first."**

"You didn't tell us about Lily." Phoebe said.

"She just my sister," Chris said casually, "I mean she's like my sister, she's just lived with us for ever."

"So Chris how exactly are we getting the charmed ones home?" Patricia asked her second oldest cousin.

"When we're done with dinner we're going to revers the effects of the potion." Chris told her

"How?" Asked Patricia

**"Yeah, Wyatt didn't write down the ingredients."** Persephone asked wondering about the stupidity of her oldest cousin.

"There are other ways to figure out what ingredients are." Lindy said looking at Chris

**"What?"**

"Revers potions."Chris told them.

"What's that?" Paige asked.

"It's a hard and complicated way of makeing a potion and it will take about 12 hour, a lot of ingredients we don't have and the original potion." Lindy said shaking her head, knowing full well that this was going to be difficult.

"We have to finish dinner before you can do any of that so eat up." Chris snapped at his younger family members.

"So Lily, what are your powers." Phoebe asked the rainbow haired girl.

"I can materialize and dematerialize, I have deflection, and this thing where I can change my appearance." Lily told them.

" And what's your last name?" Paige inquired

"Kinder." she told them. using her normal cover name. "God, I hate my name."

"What?" asked Piper. "Lily Kinder?"

"Well more my Middle name then any thing. Lily Petunia, it hate it so much." Lily said makeing a face. "I wish she had just Named me Lily Pairs like she was going to originally but no she couldn't."

"Tell the story." Patricia said with smile.

**"Yeah It's our favorite." Persephone agreed with her sister.**

"OK," Lily said. "My mom was really mad at my dad because he was NEVER around, and so he Took her on a trip to Pairs so she would forgive him. So my mom was going to make my middle name Pairs because that was where I was conceived, but you see when my dad found out my mom was pregnant he was not to happy and really wanted nothing to do with me, so since she new my dad loved the flowers Petunia's she gave me that middle name so hopefully he would like me better but it didn't work and he still hates me," at the look on the 2004ers faces she told the, "I don't care thought he's not worth my time."

"That's so sad." Phoebe told them.

"No it's not." Lily told her.

"OK." Chris said looking around at the empty plates on the table , "It's time to get to work on that potion."

* * *

Review or I may never update 


	11. Potions

**A/N- If I have 15 reviews I will up date in a week, If not well? I'll update when ever I feel like it. Sorry about the spelling/grammer none of my friends would edit**

**Chapter 9: Potions**

"So how do we go about makeing the this potion?" Leo asked "You said you need the original potion, and Wyatt has it, how are you going to get it."

"Like this." Lindy said with a small smile "Wyatt Mathew Halliwell get your ass down here now, and bring the potion you used for time travel."

The ruler of the world sent her a telepathic message back.

"I don't give a damn if your in a meeting, you made this mess and now your going to help us fix it." She yelled back

Again he sent a telepathic reply

"NO you will not send someone with the potion you will orb it here yourself."

Their was yet another telepathic response.

"Damn him."

"He's not going to sent a demon is he?" Paige asked worried

**"Well if he does we'll vanquish it." **The twins said gleefully as though they wanted to kill something.

"Hey," Phoebe said as she caught a shimmer out of the corner of her eye.

All 9 people looked as a 23-year-old, holding a small potion vile shimmered into focus.

Piper raised her hands in anticipation to blow him up but Melinda stopped her.

"He doesn't blow up." She told the eldest charmed one.

"Then how are we going to fight him." Phoebe asked in confusion.

"We're not going to fight him." Lily told them.

"But he's a demon." Leo said, _God, these People are freaks._ he thought

"I could say the same thing about you." Lindy smirked at him.

"Don't you ever read my mind." Leo glared stone hard into her eyes just knowing she was terrified.

"Don't think so loudly." She replied with a much scarier glare.

"You don't scare us Leo." 

**"So never make the mistake of thinking you do."**

"We've seen a hell of a lot worse." Lindy said

"Um, there's still a demon here." Paige told them nervously.

"I'm only half demon." said He told them indignantly.

"Yeah," Chris told them, "Remember that Manticore baby?"

"Yeah."

"Well this is Him all grown up." Chris told the stunned Charmed ones

"Hi." The young man said very polity, "I'm Jonathan Swenson,"

"What's he doing here?" Piper asked.

"I got the potion you wanted." Jonathan told them again with absolutely perfect manners.

"Well drop the vile and go or I'll vanquish you." Leo said to the demon.

"I am not afraid of _you." _Jonathan told the elder in a very threatening tone. "Do you need any thing else." he asked the other politely and pleasantly.

"We're going to need someone to get different ingredients for the potion." Chris told him.

"What, cat got your orb?" Jonathan laughted

"Ha ha, Funny, no, we need someone to get ingredients from the underworld." Chris said annoyed.

"Oh, so that's why you wanted Wy." Jonathan said.

"Yeah, but now that I think about it he probably would have screwed it up so It's better your here." 

"My ame is to please," He told the young witchlighter.

**"And that Is why we love you."**

**_Some of use more then others _**she silently added to her twin who burst out laughing but thankfully only in there heads.

"What's so funny?" Lindy asked Hearing the Laughter.

**"Inside joke." **was her only response.

"Inside as in we wouldn't get it or inside as in you said it in your heads and I missed it?" Lindy asked just for clarification

**"The second one."**

"How did I know." Lindy said as she followed Every body into the Kitchen the twins at her heals.

* * *

20 minets later all 10 people stood around a cauldron waiting for it to boil. 

"Chris what is that thing your mom us to tell us when she was teaching us how to cook, something about watching and boiling?"

"A watched pot never boils?" Piper asked.

**"That's it."** Stephenie responded for her sister.** "So can we please not watch it."**

"There are other ways to boil water." Lindy smiled.

"How?" Paige asked.

"NO," Chris yelled at the younger witch causing the 2004ers to jump, but Lindy didn't even flinch, "That's personal gain."

"What's personal gain?" Paige questioned.

"It's not personal gain, it's to help the potion."

"What's not personal gain." Paige asked, and the twins grinned at each other, sensing a major blow up, they where however surprised that Chris and Melinda failed to notice the signs, even if it had been many years since there aunt had died the had seen similar blow ups times two.

"It makes the potion easier, that's personal gain." Chris told the girl.

"No it makes it get done quicker and is there for more efficient." Lindy argued.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" Paige yelled scaring everybody in the room.

"Um…" Chris started as he stood terrified of his aunt. "Lindy wants to say a spell to make the water boil faster and I think it's personal gain."

"But Chris the sooner we get done with the potion the sooner they get back to there time and the less they find out about our time." Lindy said knowing what his reaction would be.

"That was low, even for you." Chris said giving her a mock glare.

"I Don't know what your talking about." She smiled innocently at him.

"Just say the stupid spell." He ordered.

Her expression changed sharp and quick into a dark glare, "DON"T, tell me what to do." She said sternly , if she wanted to be controlled by people who thought they knew everything she'd still work for the council.

"I'm sorry." He apologised sinisterly.

_"Double Double toil and trouble _

_fire burn and cauldron bubble." _

Lindy chanted, and the water started boiling immediately.

"Does that always work?" Piper asked wondering if she could use it in cooking.

"It always works, but it ruins food, magic makes everything go stale."

_I always thought it tasted better. _

**_Yeah, Melinda what gives? _**

_How fast do you think Chris would go nuclear and start blowing up the place if I told his mother to use magic for cooking.? _Melinda questioned her cousins.

_I see your point. _

**_Yeah, great cover Melinda. _**

_Shut up. _A yell eruped in the twins head thanks to there cousin.

While The Twins and Lindy had been arguing Chris had produced the potion into the pot of boiling water, and started makeing a list of ingredients needed to make a revers.

"OK," He said as he handed a list to Lily, "Can you get me all that stuff?" He asked

She staired at the list for a few seconds then shook her head. "No." she told him simply and then dematerialized somewhere.

"These should only be available in the non Wyatt controlled part of the underworld so we need you to get then." Chris told Jonathan as he handed him another list.

"Am I allowed to steal or is do I have to get all this stuff by buying and trading?" Jonathan asked as he scanned the list.

"If I don't know how you acquired it how can I get mad at you for stealing?" Chris asked, and with that clarification, He Shimmered out.

Then Chris turned his attention to the twins,"Do you two thing you can sweet talk your father into giving you these ingredients?" He asked.

"Chris, we wanted on thing challenging,"

"To bad" was there response and in a huff they orbed out.

"I need you to find the stuff we already have." Chris told the current youngest in the club.

"OK" she said looking at the other ingredients, "Rosemary, Chris are you sure we need rosemary. I thought rosemary was only used life potions not in time and space ones."

"And that is why I cook and you rhyme." Chris told her.

"No, you cook and do the flicky hand thingy, I kick demon ass and if that doesn't kill them then I rhyme."

"Go get the stuff." He told the annoying little telepath.

"I am not annoying." she called as she left the kitchen for the potions cupboard.

"Whats a life potion?" Phoebe asked.

"It's a stupid thing magic school teachers came up with so you could classifies potions, Life potions affect your life you know, love potions luck potions, truth potions, Time and space potions transport you, and you know what vanquishing ones do. Any way they teach them like there one ingredient fits all but really there are a million different ways to make one potion. I don't know why she said that though she knows all about how inaccurate that system is, God even Wyatt knows how inaccurate the system is."

"Flicky hand thingy?" Piper asked her whitelighter?

"Inside joke." He told her deadpanned.

* * *

After another 2 hours everyone had returned with there required items and Chris started really makeing the potion. With each new ingredient the potion let out a different recitation, often which would call Chris to say something like, 

"What the hell did he put in this thing?"

After another 3 grueling hour of determining what ingredients had been used (in which time Leo and Phoebe had fallen asleep, Jonathan had gone to grab something to eat, The twins had dragged Paige to the potions cupered show her a book she had written, or would write, called "Being a WitchLighter". Lily had said something about cleaning her daggers, and Melinda had started reading the minds of random people on the street and had a blank look on her face. Piper however was watching Chris with a look of great interest on her face) Chris had made another list of what else was needed to make a reversal.

''OK," said Chris finishing off the list. "Time to get started, Piper please wake Phoebe and Leo up. Trisha, Stephenie, you need to bring Paige back, Lily you don't have that many daggers so come on. And Lindy please use your ability to break into people's minds and get Jonathan back here."

After another long period of time all the easily obtainable items had been found, and Chris prepared to get the rarest and most dangerous ones.

"We need Jerser." Chris told those from his time.

"What's that?" Paige asked but was ignored.

"I can get it." Lily told him.

"How?"

"I know a guy." Lily said.

"You know a guy?" Chris confirmed.

"Yeah."

"Do I want details?" Chris asked.

"No." she told him as she dematerialized

"Amly?" Chris asked the remaining 2024ers

**"We can't sweet talk dad out of that but we do know the code to get into the storage vault of council."**

"You're going to steal from the council, are you to insane?" Jonathan asked

"And this from the half demon, pathetic." and they orbed out.

"What else do you need." Lindy asked.

"Wait until everyone gets back because I don't know who can get this."

The others returned quick enough and then Chris told them the last ingredient.

"We need pixi blood." he told the crowd.

"What." Jonathan asked "You can't be serious."

"I don't know where to get that, I wouldn't know someone who could tell me where to get it." Lily said.

**"Dad wouldn't give us that under any circumstances."**

"And we can't steal it, Any one who has it will have security." Jonathan told them.

"I can get it." Lindy said as she lifted a dagger out of Lily's belt and walked to the door.

'Where are you going?" Chris asked concerned.

"How bad do you want this potion Chris?" Lindy asked not looking at any one.

And by the time they reached the main room Melinda was gone.


	12. Pixi Blood

A/N-So after so long I finally update, Forgive me please, I was gone most of the summer and then school started up again and then I couldn't find an editor, and this chapter was really hard to edit. Forgive me, I promise the next chapter won't take as long. **Come people** **REVIEW you can even flame if you want.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Pixi Blood**

A Teenage girl with dark hair and brown eyes walked though the dark side of the underworld, the part not controlled by lord Wyatt. She was going to a castle of sorts, a labyrinth of rooms full of power hungry low-level demons, serving the high level demon in there mists.

"They have a secretary," the girl said to herself as she approached the entrance. Sitting outside was a slutty demon dressed in black leather, a demonatrix, an easy if not boring target.

"Do you have an appointment." she asked not looking up from her desk.

"No."

"Then leave before I kill you." the demon instructed still not looking up.

"No."

The demon looked up and took in the girls appearance, epically her inner left wrist which was positioned perfectly so you could see the little black tattoo on it. The Triquetra.

"Witch!" The demon yelled getting out of her chair and jumping over her desk. She raised her hand and sent a punch flying at the unwelcome visitor, but she was not counting on the fact that the girl was a expert in hand to hand combat and had soon sent her flying, landing on a stalagmite.

"Damn I wanted to stab her." The girl complained as she opened the door and walked inside.

The good thing about a place like this, was there were always plenty of shadows to skulk in, because making herself invisible had potential of setting of the magic alarms and though she could easily get out in time or even take on upwards of 20 demons, she had a reason to be here other then for some leisurely demon vanquished and she needed to do this.

She followed the tunnels to a large meeting area full of demons listening to there higher level master, Kill witches, destroy good, over throw Lord Wyatt, Take over the world, blah.

After about 10 minutes of talking he dismissed the demons and they filed out to complete various tasks. Finally she could see him standing in the center of the room on a raised platform. He wore black ( big surprise). In this form he was bald with red and black skin and razor sharp teeth. As the last demon left she approached him. He looked up as he heard the noise.

"Hi." she said with a small smile.

The demon shifted and in his place stood a hansom dark haired man. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he reached down and hugged her.

"I can't just stop by to say hi." She asked.

"Not normally." he said. Looking her up and down, when did she grow up?

"I've been growing up for years now." She told him.

"Funny." He told her.

"I thought so." She laughed.

"So, What are you doing here Melinda?" Cole Turner asked much more seriously this time. He was so happy to see her but there was a very real chance something was wrong, something might have happened to one of her cousins.

"There fine, but I do need something." she told him.

"Sure, what do you need?" He asked his little girl even if she wasn't so little any more.

"Pixie Blood." she said slowly.

"Why would you need pixie blood?" He asked "That's only used in very special potions, the kind you would never attempt to make, and the only person I know who would try is in 2004."

"He's not in 2004 any more."

"What, why not?"

"Wyatt brought him back." Melinda told the half-demon."I don't know why but he brought the charmed ones with him."

"Phoebe's here, and Piper and Paige." Cole asked a light in his eye not seen for ten years.

"and Leo," Cole grimaced at the name of the man who had caused his family so much pain. "But you can't see them, I'm sorry but they know you, they think your dead. If they see you It could mess up the entire time line." She explained "I'm sorry" she added at the at the distraught look on his face. "But I need the pixie blood so I can get them back to there own time to where they belong, so Chris can stop Wyatt, so you don't have to stay here and pretend to be evil, so we can be a family again."

Cole looked at the tears rolling down her face. "OK.' he said "lets get that blood, but keep your tattoo covered I don't want anyone seeing it." he thought for a second '_If your mother knew you had that, she would be so mad.'_

"She had a few tattoos if I remember correctly." Melinda responded.

"So not the point, come on lets go."

They walked through the twisted caves until they found themselves in a room labeled _Special Items. _Upon entering the demon quickly found what the girl had been looking for. A small vile of shimmering sapphire blood. Taking it carefully, Melinda Prudence Halliwell examined it slowly until she was satisfied.

"This is it. Thanks. Can you shimmer me back to p3, I don't want to set off the magic sencers." She asked.

"Sure."

"Right out side the door please I don't want them to see you." She told him as he took her hand and shimmered to the surface. As they appeared in the light Cole said

"I need to take you out of the magic sencers scan. We've lost so many demons from your visits ." She looked guilty as he said it but he laughted, then gave her a big hug goodbye. "Say hi to Chris and Wyatt for me, and tell Patricia and Persephone I love them and there welcome any time they need target practice, same goes for Lily. Love you."

"Love you too." she said as he shimmered away. She entered p3 to find everybody in the main room with worried looks on there faces, even Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chris demeaned, but he was silenced when he saw the vile in her hand. She lead the way into the Kitchen and silently Chris finished the potion. He viled it up and the twins drew a triquetra on the wall just as everything was getting Wyatt orbed in, It was a shocker to every body that he still whitelighter orbs.

"Only around us." Melinda told them.

"I'm here now, what do you want." Wyatt asked.

"Your too late Wy, Chris and the others were just about to head back to 2004." Lily told him.

"What? Chris I brought you back for a reason." Wyatt said incredulously.

"I know, but there are more pressing maters at hand so bye." he said as he threw the potion at the triquetra. There was a flash of bright green light and then purplish smoke filled the room.

And when the smoke cleared everyone, Chris, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo, were still there.


	13. Stuck

**A/N- **So I am not getting reviews people, and the few I am getting are not very informative, If I don't start getting reviews I'm going to stop writing. I really Like this story, but if no one reads it, I'll stop posting.

**Chapter 11: Stuck **

**

* * *

**

"That should have worked, why didn't that work?" Chris asked frantically

"Chris's potion didn't work Oh my god It's a sign of the applies." Lily scoffed

"It kinda does." Said Lindy thoughtfully.

"What?" Leo asked skeptically.

"Well Chris is the best potion maker, like ever." Wyatt said

"And there are only two things that can interfere with his potions." 

"What?" Paige asked.

**"A more powerful power." **

"Like the Elders." Said Leo snobbishly.

The room burst into laughter.

"The Elders, interfere with Chris' potion, Imagine." 

"What's the other thing?" Piper asked quickly, sensing some serious elder bashing was about to begin and fearing for the 2024's safety from Leo.

"We can take him." Lindy said to Piper who was shocked that the girl entered her mind. "And the only other thing that could interfere a grandjure."

"A what." Asked Phoebe.

"A grandjure, it's when all magic stops working for a time, like the day Wyatt was born." Lily explained

"Well my son is special." said Leo proudly

"Thank you." said Wyatt

**"I can get rid of that ego really easily." **said Persephone conjuring an athamae.

"You've done enough damage to the poor guy, you don't need to do any more." Yelled Lindy

"Damage what damage would I ever do to my own son." Leo yelled angrily back.

"Don't yell at her." Wyatt yelled, "You have done a hell of a lot of damage, maybe not to me but to your other kids."

"I would never hurt my children." Leo shouted.

"Want a bet." said Patricia

"And I would call turning a Wyatt evil doing damage, wouldn't you?" sneered Jonathan.

"I what?" Leo yelled

"OH SHUT UP LEO. YOUR ONLY MAKEING YOURSELF LOOK LIKE MORE OF AN ASS." Lindy yelled louder than any one " So did any thing else happen when you were traveling?"

"What about the spell," asked Paige.

"What spell?" asked Melinda suddenly worried.

"That spell that Wyatt used." Piper explained

"What was the spell?" asked Lindy

"From the past we now return..." started Phoebe

"Don't say it out loud" yelled Melinda "write it down."

Trisha conjured a note pad and pen and handed them to Phoebe

Melinda read the spell with her eyes wide. She walked over Wyatt and glared at him. Even thought he was a head taller then her he still cowered in her wake.

"Did Ms. Tinker ever make you do any work in spell writing class, anything?" asked Chris, mad because he had had to work like hell in that class and only ever managed a 93.

"No," Wyatt said "I really never had to do any work in any class, Leo use to come down and threaten my teachers before the start of the year. So I never did any work and made a D- in every class. Why is there something wrong with the spell."

Melinda looked at the oldest living Halliwell, and fought the urge to punch him in the nose. "Does anybody know why the spell backed fired?" she asked like the teacher talking to a class of second graders.

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed. "anybody?" she asked the crickets

"Well I spent all my spell writing classes, talking to you." said Lily.

"I did badly in the class." said Chris in an upset voice.

"I'm not a witch so I couldn't take spell writing." Jonathan said.

"**We never got to take it." **

Lindy let out a huge sigh. "The problem arises in the line _Hopefully a lesson was learned,_ when a person say 'lesson learned' in a spell, it makes it so that so sort of lesson has to be learned before the spell can be reversed."

"WHAT?" Yelled Chris "YOU MEAN THEIR STUCK HERE"

"Until the lesson's learned, yes they're stuck." Melinda said

"So what's the lesson?" asked Phoebe.

"Well that's the problem, there's no way of knowing what the lesson is." Melinda said causally.

"WHAT." Yelled Leo, matching Chris intensity. "Are you saying we have to stay here with you."

"**Oh God No."** cried the twins **"Can't we just thought him out on the street." **

"No we can't" said Lindy full of disappointment.

"Guy's it is getting kind of late." said Jonathan in his pleasant manner. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Well I guess they'll have to sleep here." said Chris.

**"You three can have our room if you want."** Persephone told the charmed ones "**It's the biggest and we can conjure another bed in there." **

"Were are you to going to sleep?" asked Lindy.

"They can have my room and I'll bunk with Lindy.' Lily said.

"What about Leo?" asked Piper?

"Well we don't really have any more room." Said Lindy

"I'll conjure a cot in the storage room for him." Patricia said sweetly, like she was doing him a great serves.

"Perfect." said Lindy before anyone could cut in. "Show him the way Trisha."

_Make sure the cot is really really basic, he's dead, he doesn't need anything nice._

_Of Course._

**"I'll show you the room." **Stephanie said leading the Charmed ones away.

"Well we have to go guys." Jonathan said he and Wyatt hugged there friends and then orbed/shimmered away.

"The Charmed ones from 2004 are here with us." said Melinda with a grin, pleased to see her mother and aunts again.

"No, the Charmed ones from 2004 and Leo are _stuck_ here." Chris corrected her and then stomped off to bed.

**

* * *

**


	14. Dreamer

**A/N- **short chapter this time, sorry but pivital to the story. In other newswould you please **REVIEW**.

**Chapter 12:Dreamer**

Lily awoke to a loud sound next to her. She looked over from the small bed that had been conjured in the room earlier and saw Melinda, thrashing in the mists of a nightmare.

_Melinda watched the scene in front of her. It was twilight, but fading fast, it was a back ally and there was lots of rain. There was Leo, but not Leo form 2004, the Leo from there time, the Leo she know. He was fighting with Chris, yelling at Chris about how much of a loser he was, about how much of a waste he was, about how it was his fault Wyatt was evil and Piper was dead. _

_Melinda saw herself on the side lines telling Leo to stop, calling for Wyatt to come and end it, and finally screaming when Leo shot and elder bolt at Chris. _

_She saw herself run over to Chris and then lunged out in front of Leo, crying, begging on her knees for him to heal Chris. Leo looked at her and then Kicked her in the face._

_"You're a waste too." He yelled and then orbed away. _

_Sobbing, Melinda walked back over to Chris and sank to her knees, willing him to heal himself, like she had seen him do so many times before._

_The rain sped up as it grew darker soaking her and making the blood from Chris' wound wash onto the ally. She took his hand and held it tight, telepathically willing him to get better. Suddenly a healing glow erupted from his wound, Both Melinda's watched as he was about to get better, then..._

"Melinda." came Lily's voice "Melinda wake up, your having a nightmare."

All at once Melinda was wide awake. She sat up in her bed and looked at Lily.

"Did you have a nightmare?" asked Lily

"No," said Melinda "I think I had a premonition."

"Melinda, you don't get premonitions." Lily told her.

"I know that but, I have advanced clairvoyance maybe this is just the less advanced form showing up." Melinda said.

"If you say so." Lily nodded "are you going to be able to go back to sleep?"

"No. Want to see if any old movies are on?" Melinda asked reaching for the remote.

"Yeah." said Lily, "I hope there are some really old ones, like from the 90's or something."

* * *

"Phoebe" called Piper trying to wake her sister form the nightmare she was having. 

"Phoebe." said Paige shaking her a little "wake up"

Phoebe gasped for air as she came back form a dream, that unbent to her had been had by Melinda as well. Phoebe shook violently at the thought of what she had seen.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" asked Paige.

"Leo." gasped Phoebe "is going to kill Chris."

"Why?" was all Piper could squeak out

"Because he was a waste."


	15. Emotions

**A/N-** Come on people review. Please

**Chapter 13: Emotion**

When the three charmed ones came in to the main room of P3 the next morning the first thing they where aware of was the smell of something absolutely wonderful, they were about to go into the Kitchen, when they heard Chris and Lindy talking. Thinking that they could get some more information, they stood quietly outside the door and listened in.

"Are you ever going to tell me where you went yesterday?" Chris asked

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out." Lindy responded.

"Melinda, you have more demonic contacts then the Twins and me put together, form many more factions then Wy, Jon, and Lil, you could have gone and seen hundreds of people." Chris said.

"Melinda?" asked Paige quietly to her sister "So is Lindy a nick name."

"Yes, Ms. Mathews It's a nickname, and please don't ease drop, my aunt always said it was rude." said Melinda glaring at the sisters, then she turned back to Chris "and you know that out of all my contacts, I only trust one." she said shortly, before turning on her heals and walking out.

Now Chris glared at the sisters. "Listening in, what are you guys, five." and he too walked out

"Great now there mad at us." said Piper

Paige nodded but Phoebe had a very strange look on her face "Melinda."

"What?" asked Piper

"Melinda, what a beautiful name." She said.

"Yeah," said Piper "It's OK."

Just then Leo came in, looking in a lot of pain. After, Phoebe's dream, all the girls were a bit hesitant to be around him.

"That little brat, who conjured my bed has it in for me, It was so damn unconformable." He complained

"Your Dead," Snapped A suddenly there Trish

**"Does is matter."** Finished Stephenie

"I still have feeling's" he said

"Really?" Asked Trisha

"**Who Knew."** said Stephanie

"Previous conduct showed other wise."

"You've known me for less then 24 hours." Leo snapped

**"You've known use for less then 24 hours, we've known you our whole life."**

"And in that time you have never done any thing good for the world."

"How dare you say..." Leo started to yell

**"The only three good things you did were completed 4 years before We were born,"**

"So really you've out lived your usefulness."

**"Even the you from your time only has one good thing to do left."**

"Really, what were the first two things he did." asked Piper

The twins glanced at each other and then beaconed to her. They whispered into her ear

"The first was Wyatt.'

**"And the Second is the little Guy in your stomach right now."**

"How did you know about that?" asked a startled Piper.

**"Future"**

**"**It smells like Chris has started breakfast."

**"I've missed his breakfast's."** Persephone said wistful

"me two, 6 months of pop tarts after a life time of home cooking is hard."

"Poor you," snapped Leo "No home cooking, you two just disgust me"

"**Not nearly as much as you disgust us Leo, I promise you."**

"Leo, there just kids, leave them alone." Paige said "They haven't done anything wrong."

As she said this Phoebe saw a mournful but happy look in twins eyes. She also got her first empathic vibe from the, a great deal of happiness that Paige had taken there side and not Leo.

The feeling of love for Paige increased as she continued to yell at Leo, and just as Phoebe was about to comment on it. Melinda ran it to the room and said franticly to the twins

"Your shields down."

The twins glanced at each other and then at Melinda.

"Sorry, moment of weakness" said Patricia, and her eyes darted to Paige

"**It wouldn't happen again."** and just like that all of the feelings from them were gone and Phoebe was left to wonder if that episode had been to prevent her from feeling what she had just felt from the twins.

The twins motioned for Melinda to fallow them, and the cosines went into the storage room.

"How did you know are shields were down?"

"Phoebe was thinking about your feelings of love towards Paige." Melinda told them reprovingly

**"We can't love are mother."** snapped Persephone

"I didn't say that, but you can't let anyone know you do, come on girls, you know how dangerous that is." Melinda said much more kindly "I just want you to be safe, Aunt Paige would want that I think, to know I'm taking care of you."

* * *

The three girls had left and Piper pulled Paige a way from Leo and to Phoebe, 

"What was that about.' she asked

"Well,:" Phoebe started "When Paige started yelling at Leo, an enormous amount of love for you from the twins was very easy to feel, then Melinda came in and told them about there shield and the emotions were gone."

"So they felt love for Paige it was just because she was sticking up for them." Snapped Leo

"No," said Phoebe very sternly "It was not the kind of love you show to someone who is defending you, it's the kind of love you show someone you really care about, really love. I also felt the hate they had for Leo. IT was deep seeded." Leo started to say something "and they weren't just mad at you for yelling at them, they really despise you, they think your a waste."

Phoebe was reminded of last nights dream, and what Leo had said, 'Your a waste.' Who was that girl, she wondered, she obviously had cared about Chris, but Phoebe hadn't gotten a name.

Chris returned and headed to the kitchen "Breakfast will be ready in a minuet." he said without looking at anyone.

"Hey Chris." called Phoebe running into the kitchen after him. "I'm really sorry about listening in earlier."

Behind her Trisha stopped dead it her tracks "You were listening in on him?" she asked slowly

"Yes," said Paige solemnly, she Piper, Leo, and Melinda had fallowed the twins "We were listening in on him and Melinda and they got really upset."

"They got upset." asked Stephenie. Then the twins died with laughter.

"What's so funny." asked Piper

"That they got mad at you for listening in, because, she will read anyone's mind with in 5 miles of her, without a second thought, and he has been listening in on privet conversations since before we were born."

All the charmed ones looked rather upset at this. Chris busied himself with the bacon, but an evil smile curled on Melinda's lips.

"You know I heard that The Council is looking for a couple of interns, I'm sure we could pull a few strings and call a favor or two and you could both be up there in a heart beat."

"We are so sorry." they screamed getting on there hands and knees " Forgive us you Majesty's."

"Your Majesties?" scoffed Leo

"Well technically they're the Prince..."

"Finish that sentience and you will find yourselves with the council from now to the rest of eternity, or at least until you're 18." Chris snapped

"What's wrong with you today Chris." asked Lily

"Are you more upset about seeing the council or Kayli?' asked a Knowing Melinda.

"Kayli," he said flatly.

And in varying emotional states they all sat down to a tension filled breakfast.


	16. Patricia and Persephone

**AN-Sorry it took so long, I'm in the middle of writing this I started a knew charmed story, It's going to be called _Prophecy_ or _Pentacle_, I can't decided. Here's the **Summery**-****ON a Business trip to Atlanta, Piper bumps into a teenage girl and unleashes the powers of three witches and changes the face of good magic forever. Review this chapter when your done. **

**Chapter 13: Patricia and Persephone**

"so we're did Trisha and Stephenie go." asked Phoebe after breakfast was done and the tables cleaned

"Who knows." said Lily

* * *

An angelic sound was accompanied by glowing of blue/white lights and two identical girls appeared in the back ally of the seedy side of San Fransisco. 

Dark Brown hair flowed down there backs and Ice blue eyes took in the surroundings. The both wore Black t-shirts and long black pants, with combat boots seen just below the cuffs. And on there left collar bone, contrasting immensely with there fair skin, was a small black triqueta tattoo.

At first glanced they looked like beautiful young women, but upon closer inspection they were younger, much younger, only 12 or 13. But this took some time to decipher, because they held themselves like someone older, there very demeanor was of someone who had lived though much, some one who had seen more then a 12 or 13 year old should have. There arms were covered in scrapes and scares that could not have not been achieved in 30 years, let alone 13.

_See anything?_

**_They'll show, They always do_**

The silence was broken as a demon shimmered in

**_"_**Pretty little witches." said the Demon, a fireball appearing in his hand "nice day to die."

But before the Demon could react thin red fire shot out of Patricia's hand and the demon was gone.

_Never under estimate the power of elemental summoning._

_**I call the next one.**_

_But... But...But Last time you..._

_**I did not, last time, which I remind you was yesterday, We were doing target practice with Uncle Cole's and his demons, because Daddy said we had too.**_

_That was fun I love demon hunting with Uncle Cole, but hunting with Melinda is better._

_**Very true but... **_they stop as an energy ball hit the wall next to them,

Persephone didn't even look up. She just sent an energy ball flying.

_I call next one_

_**What, no, that one didn't count, I wanted to get back to our conversation...**_

An odd look had crossed Patricia's face

_**What is it?**_

_If Aunt Piper had lived would we be allowed to demon hunt yet?_

Persephone looked lost in thought for a moment, After the death of her sisters Piper Halliwell had to raise not only her own children, but also her nieces. and to Protect them, she had but a very stricked demon fighting policy in place.

_**Well, Melinda was 10 when she died, and she just got the right to go with Aunt Piper on demon vanquish, and Chris was 14 and Wyatt was 16 and they just got the right to go hunting alone, so, I think that by now we could have gone, if Wyatt, Chris, or Melinda went with us.**_

_Were would the fun in that be?_

_**None at all **_

_Well I like hunting with Melinda, but With Wyatt, or Chris._

_**Chris is Ok, when he abandons the pacifist crap and embraces his ass kicking nature, but Wyatt, the guy has no since of strategy, It's all kill, kill, kill, die, die, die.**_

_I'd rather hunt with daddy, and he wouldn't let kill anyone._

_**Lets make the next one last.**_

_Agreed._

the demon simmered in and the sisters shared a smile, they could tell immediately he was a midleavle demon, not quite what they wanted but he would do. They both held out there hands and shiny silver athemaes appeared in them . And slowly the Begin separating, and circling there prey. The demon raised a fire ball and shot it at one of the girls. She easily dodged it and her and her sister plotted there next move. Patricia Kicked out and Persephone responded with a punch. Then they both backed away and with expert skill though there athemaes into his arms. The demon cryed out in pain and the girls smiled at the shrill scream. Then around each of his arms whitelighter orbs appeared, and each twin orbed one of his arms off. The demonic scream was even worse this time, but it seemed to invigorate the girls. They both raised there hands and red lighting shot out and reduced the demon to ash.

The girls laughed a high cool laugh, "That was a bit sadistic don't you think?" came a mans voice from a dark Connor of the entry way, a voice they easily recognized.

**"Maybe a little."**

"Maybe a little?" the man asked "I don't like the fact that my 12 year old nieces like inflicting that much pain."

"Uncle..." Patricia started

"Girls, if you keep up like this, I'm going to have to tell your father, and he might make you go back up there with him, and Leo." he said

The twins jaws Clenched** "Speaking of Leo, why did he let you come down here?"** ask Persephone, she knew full well whitelighters on the council where expected to remain on call at all time, and Leo didn't like them leaving "up there".

"He and Kyle and Sam are 'working'" he told them "So they won't notice if I go missing for a couple of hours."

"So a couple of hours down here with us."

**"And what is the best uncle in the world going to do with his favorite nieces"**

"Where is Melinda?" he asked

**"Come on"**

"Well we could go to... get ice cream."

**"Yeah."** the girls screamed

"You've watched so many people die, you both have a tattoo, you kill demons on a daily basic, but you are still just 12 year old girls." He looked really tortured by that fact

But he and his nieces orbed for Ice cream any way.


	17. Lesson Learned

A/N- So I had this one chapter writen forever ago, but I didn't like it so I had to do a rewrite, Then I was banned from the computer for like two mounths, PLEASE forgive me and keep reading and reviewing my story. I Just got my Computer back and so I posted thisrather quickly, without much editing, sorry about that.For the purpose of this chapter only Chris's Thoughts are_ underlined_

**Chapter 15: A Lesson Learned **

"Do the twins run off like that often." asked Paige, a tad worried. She had a strange feeling towards the twins that she had never felt before, it was love but not like she had ever experienced before, to a boyfriend, her sisters or even her nephew.

"Yeah," Lily told her "We stopped worrying about it."

"Speak for yourself." Chris and Melinda said together.

"Well me and Jonathan stopped worrying." Lily said with an eye roll

"Speaking of Jonathan, shouldn't you be getting to work?" Melinda asked

"Where do you work Lily?" asked Phoebe

"At Lord Wyatt's castle, I'm kind of his assistant, and his second..."Lily started

"Third." Melinda put in

"...Third in command."

"But I thought you were a good witch?" said Leo, he knew they shouldn't have been trust, they wanted to destroy the sisters.

"Leo," Melinda snapped "The only person in this room I want to kill right now is you, but I've got a Petty damn good reason to let you live so get over yourself, and let Lily explain."

"Yes, Leo, I am a good witch, Wyatt needed some one who he could trust to work with him, he doesn't trust his demons, he can't tell them he's best friends with the leader of the Resistance, or that the charmed ones are in this time. Evil can't be trusted. So that's Why he has me and Jon." Lily's expanarton satifired Phoebe and Paige But Piper thought of something Else

"No, he let others know." Piper said, they all turned to look at her "He let a demon girl, Lilith or something know that we were here."

Lily laughed "Oh, that, " she stud up and walked to were they could all clearly see her. and her appearance changed. Before them now stood a demon with chin length black and red hair and purple eyes.

"You know what they say when in Rome, or the underworld as the case may be." Lily laughed at the looks on there faces and returned to her before apeaandce "I guess I will have to get going." she walked back to her room. And emerged as Lilith once more. "Are we going to have our normal Sunday night dinner?"

"Yeah." Chris told her

"I'll tell Wy and Jon, Buy" and she disappeared. And everybody else returned to there Privet thoughts.

_Melinda, what is everyone thinking_, Chris asked the telopath

_Paige is thinking about the strange feeling she developing towards the twins, a maternal feeling, but she doesn't know that. Piper is wondering why she feels so maternal towards you, she thinks it's because she's pregnant, Leo is bitter_...

_And Phoebe?_

_Well_

_Melinda_

_That's what she's thinking about, my name._ Melinda told him nervously_. She can wait to have a daughter and name her that._

_Oh, I feel kinda bad now._

_I'm worried how she'll react when she finds out._

_She won't find out_

_Chris I don't have to be clairvoyant to know they'll find out, all of them will._

_But..._

_'A lesson learned' Chris._


End file.
